


What happens in Gallagher's table, stays in Gallagher's table.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, lip gallagher (mentioned) - Freeform, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Mickey needs Fiona permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Gallagher's table, stays in Gallagher's table.

**Author's Note:**

> short fic

"Dinner is ready, guys" Fiona said as everybody go down stairs getting ready to eat.

"So, how was your day Ian?" Fiona asked. "Huh?", "it was good, I guess" Ian reply, Mickey looking at him sideways with a cute smile on his face while eating his dinner.

"Good, what about you Mickey?" Fiona ask. 

Ian thinking "Like if he will ever reply, ha" and for his surprise he does.. "Huh, it's been good, thanks" Mickey says as he smile at her.

Ian get a surprised shocked face, feeling Mickey hand in his leg down the table making Ian smile like dumb.

"Good to know it" Fiona reply and give him a smile back.

"So, you 2 are going to stay here tonight? since Lip is in college with Liam and Carl and Debs are with Sheila, would be good to have some company, but up to you, so what you say guys?! Fiona ask while taking a sip of beer after a long pause.

"Yeah, I think we can do that, there is no problems with that right Mick?" Ian ask... "Nah, no problem at all" Mickey say.

"In fact, I wanted to ask you about something Fiona" Mickey say... 

"Okay, what it is about?", "do I got to worry about?" Fiona said.. "No, nothing at all. is just that... I want to.." Mickey mumble.

"Come on, tell me what it is, I wont tell to anyone, right Ian?" Fiona say, "Right" Ian repky while still eating.

"I just wanted to ask you for your permission"... "to ask Ian hand in marriage" Mickey say, leaving Ian and Fiona with a dropped jaw and eyes wide open.

"OMG, yes you have my word, yes go ahead" Fiona said smilling like crazy, in which Mickey turnaround at his left where there was a very excited Ian, "calm down, man" Mickey say. feeling a palm on his head from fiona who was behind him waiting for Ian answer.

"Ian, will you make me the honor" Mickey was saying but got cut by Ian saying "Yes, yes, yes"..

Mickey looking at Ian with a "Are you serious?" face, and Ian reply "Sorry, continue" smiling like crazy.

"Ian, will you make me the honor of marrying me?" Mickey said taking off a ring from his pocket and placing it on Ian finger... leaving an speechless Ian..

"So? Ian what you say" Mickey reply waiting for Ian answer who seems to not be able to talk of the emotion. Fiona dropping some tears of happiness..

"Yes, yes I want to marry you Mick" Ian reply, Mickey now placing a sweet, deep kiss at Ian's lip while holding his face with both hands just to end up huging eachother while fiona crying as she see them so lovely, she nw huging them both with a crying happy face.

"Well good I was keeping this bottle of champagne for a good occasion" fiona said while she reach the bottle off the fridge.

"Time to celebrate guys" Fiona said with a big smile while Mickey and Ian raising the cups.

"For the good and new couples" Fiona said, "for the good and new couples" Mickey and Ian reply then drinking with intervened arms while watching eachother eyes.

Leaving the 3 of them celebrate this new union and hoping live forever happy.


End file.
